rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
State of Mind Episode 0: The Drive
The Drive is the "trailer" episode to Red vs. Blue: State of Mind. The Drive It was a cool, crisp day on April 1st, 1986. A lone police car turned the corner at North 45th Avenue. At the wheel of the vehicle was David, also known as Washington by his fellow officers, as well as his new partner, Ellis. David wanted to give Ellis some on-the-job training to prepare him for the road ahead. Turning his head torwards Ellis, David asked, "So, are you a little excited for your first day on the job?" Smiling, Ellis replied, "A little, but at the same time, I'm kind of nervous. I mean, you know how my father can be, what if I fuck something big up? He'll be righteously pissed." "Ah, don't think like that. Nobody's perfect," said David, "You just need to get some experience in the field, learn the ropes." David frowned a bit, he knew very well that Ellis didn't exactly boast reputable skills unlike everybody else in the Special Forces Police Unit, know as the Freelancers. The only reason Ellis was even assigned to work with David was because as he was told, Dr. Leonard Church, the head of the Freelancers, had confidence that David could be a positive influence on Ellis. "So Ellis, have you heard any news concerning your brother lately?" asked David as he shifted his focus torwards the road, but still listening to Ellis. "Well, he's actually my half brother," said Ellis. "To give you a precise answer, no. Leonard never really tried to contact me after he left. He probably knows just how much it would piss of dad if he found out." David had never really known the younger Leonard very well. They had met one time prior, a few months after the Freelancers had been formed. They were in a meeting being held by Dr. Leonard Church. Washington was seated next to the younger Leonard, who did nothing but glare at his father, a look that would have sent chills down David's spine if directed at him. Out of the corner of his eye, David could swear that, if only for a moment, Ellis's gaze was fixed on his sidearms. "Oh, I see you're interested in the pistol I have," said David as he handed the gun over to Ellis. "Allison modified it for me so that I could use it with a three-round burst if I wanted to." Ellis turned the gun over in his hand, inspecting it very thouroughly. "Nice, Glock I presume?" asked Ellis. David nodded. "You know, Allison was always the best when it came down to it. She could do just about anything, must have made a great impression on my father." "She had a knack for a lot of things, firearms were never an exception," said David. David was expecting Ellis to hand him his gun back, but was suprised to see Ellis still holding the gun firmly in his hand. "Yeah, I don't understand why my dad actually chose me to be partnered to one of the top Freelancers. He never said he was truly impressed by anything I did." replied Ellis as he slowly pointed the barrel of the gun around at the car ceiling. "Well," said David, "Your father never seemed to have the most positively expressive attitude around, but overall he has got good intentions." said David, who held his hand out intending for Ellis to hand him back his gun. "I guess it all started when Leonard left. Leonard always stood up to him, said he'd hurt him if he ever did anything to me that he didn't like. I guess besides Allison, I was one of the few people he cared about. Of course, once Leonard was gone, our dad didn't feel particuarly worried," said Ellis as he stopped waving the gun. "I never knew your brother had that much influence over your dad," said a suprised David. He never thought that Dr. Church was that unpleasant of a person. He was someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of, sure. But never would he have thought that he would be so abusive torwards his own son, especially after assigning Ellis to work with him. "All he really ever did was consider me weak compared to Leonard. He wasn't happy when Leonard left. As he would say, he lost out on his chance to have his 'worthwhile' son working for him. I think it caused him a great deal of embarrasment, to have the one son he considered to be useful break away." David decided to pull the car next to a local cafe so he could get his gun back, holster it, and be on their merry way. "Alright Ellis, I'm going to need my gun back." requested David, holding out his hand. Then, David saw a weird look in Ellis's eye, a look that worried David. Once again, David asked, "Ellis, can you just hand me my gun so we can get out of here?" A sick sort of grin appeared on Ellis's face, terrifying David. "Sorry Wash, but I'm gonna be needing this." Raising the Glock up to his temple, Ellis closed his eye's and with a smirk on his face he said, "Goodbye Washington." David leapt up to yank the gun from Ellis's hand, but the trigger was pulled before he could get it away, splattering blood across the window. Shocked, David stumbled out of the car and ran into the cafe to call for parimedics as a small crowd started to gather by his car. The scene fades to black Red vs. Blue: State of Mind Coming October, 2011